What You Pay For
by CambionTwins
Summary: Jake and Kenneth hire someone to give them a strip show, and that someone is Daniel. Daniel ends up giving the two boys more then what they paid for and then some.


Jake and Kenneth hire someone to give them a strip show, and that someone is Daniel. Daniel ends up giving the two boys more then what they paid for and then some.

Hey everyone, how is December treating you lot so far… not my favourite time of the year but it is still a nice enough time. So here we are, week 17 already and with the first fandom I as Incubi started in, cool. I hope y'all enjoy this fic and that you won't flame too much, also please note that this contains incest, meaning brothers will be touching brothers and so on and so forth, also they will be going all the way real soon.

I never babble like this so sorry. Updates for other fics will hopefully get out this week, just waiting on Succubi to do her part in Hearts Journey then we will post the next chapter, spoiler alert… it will have a… nope can't do it sorry. Our draws have now been upgraded, Succubi wrote a program that those it all for us now so no more drawing names from a hat.

Please read, enjoy and kindly review, we love hearing from you, even if it is just a thanks or what not.

What You Pay For

We don't own anything; if we did life would have been much more entertaining.

Kenneth looked at the boy before him, was Jake serious about doing this, about going through with his plan or rather their plan. "Come on, it will be great. He already said that he'll do it too" Jake tried to reason with his friend again, he had put too much into this plan to have it fall apart now, he needed Kenneth's half of the pay or the plan fails.

"I don't know Jake, it doesn't feel right" the boy said looking down, Jake put a hand on his shoulder and comforted him, he could not really blame the other boy because he knew that his father would skin him alive if he knew what he was planning on doing. Jake looked at the boy and tried to think of something to say that would save his plan and get him the show he wants.

"No one will ever find out, I promise" Jake tried but from the look on the other boys face he was not winning the boy over so he continued, "Look, no ones home right now and no one will be home for the rest of the day. This is our only chance to do this, don't you want to do something against the rules, something that you can always remember as the thing that helped you break free from your dads iron grip" Kenneth was looking at Jake now, he felt the words the boy spoke settle in him and bring him around to the idea of watching his older brother Daniel strip. He always wondered how his brother got all the money he threw around.

Sometime later…

Jake and Kenneth sat in the backyard near the pool on the pool chairs that lined the pool, why there was a pool when the house was built next to a lake neither boy knew or cared because both of them had their attention on the older boy who was standing in front of them in swimming trunks and a wife beater shirt which clung to his athletic body.

"You guys ready?" Daniel asked and watched as both boys nodded theirs heads in time, Jake a lot more eager then his little brother, it turned Daniel on a little as he watched his brother nod his head for him to start the show that they were paying him to give them. Daniel made use of his body to make some extra cash on the side, he had his own website where he would post videos and pictures of him stripping and jacking off, at first he didn't make much money but after a while he didn't know the end of his riches. Jake had found his website and blackmailed him into giving them a live show, luckily the boy agreed to pay him at least, though he had hoped that the young Baker would not come up with the $500 needed for a private show.

Daniel slowly let his hands roam from his biceps (since he had them folded) down his sides and to the hem of his sleeveless shirt, he left his right hand there playing with the small amount of skin he let show while his left hand roamed back up his body. His left hand slowly traced his abs through his shirt while it slowly continued its journey up, he let his hand trace over his nipples, giving each one a little tease before he moved his hand up the side of his neck and face and then through his short black hair, he stilled his left hand behind his neck showing of his biceps and his armpits for the two boys who were both hard in their own shorts.

The older boy brought his left hand down again, taking the same path that it took on the upward journey. When his hand joined his other back at his waistline he slowly lifted his shirt and pulled it off of him as slowly as he could, when he tossed the shirt to one of the empty pool chairs he turned his attention to the two boys laying back in theirs.

Daniel watched as Jake stroked his bulge, the boy had his eyes fixed on his toned chest and it made the older smirk as he decided to tease the little perv. The older boy let his right hand roam his body, from his abs to his chest he let his hand tease both himself and the little baker, while he let his left hand massaged his own growing erection. Daniel let his eyes fall on his brother who was also slowly massaging his clothed and straining member, the boy looked out of it as he kept his gaze fixed on his older brother; it shouldn't have affected him as much as it did.

Jake watched as the older boy let his hands play with his body, he could not believe that he was actually watching another guy touch himself and get hard doing it. Jake had known for a while that he might like guys more then girls ever since he had seen his own older brother Charlie touch himself one day, and since then he could not stop thinking about it. He had begun by surfing the web for stuff like what he saw, guys touching themselves and jerking off and then eventually full out gay porn; which is how he had found out about the older boy in front of him now.

Jake let out a little moan as he watched Daniel inch down his swimming trunks slightly, he wanted to see the older boys dick in real life and not just a picture of it, he wanted to see it up close. Jake risked a quick glance at his partner in crime next to him and saw that he to was fixed on the show they were getting, he was glad the boy was so into it because he would need Kenneth dazed and horny for the next part of his plan.

Daniel should have felt shame at stripping for the two kids but he didn't, it didn't bother him one bit that his brother and an old family rival was watching him strip and touch himself, in fact it rather turned him on and even though he could get in a lot of trouble for doing this he still wanted to go through with it, he might even give the two boys a little something extra.

The older boy kept inching his swimming trunks down until he felt his hard member spring free from its confines, he watched as the two boys let their eyes go wide at the size, nine inches was something that he was proud of and he knew contributed to his successful website, along with his body and good looks of course.

After kicking his trunks off towards the pool chair that housed his discarded shirt he teased his hard dick with his left hand while he let his right hand kneed and massage his ass, he turned himself so that the two younger boys could see him touch himself from both angles. "Can you come closer" Jake said, and Daniel knew that it wasn't a question but a demand which really got him going, the image of being bossed around and even dominated by the younger boys turned him on even more and he had to bite his bottom lip to keep from moaning at the thought.

Daniel stood between the two boys now; he was slowly stroking his nine inches right next to them while his other hand that was massaging his ass was now playing with his right nipple. He allowed his eyes to close and his head to fall back as he pleasured himself for the two boys, he felt amazing doing this. His eyes shot open when he felt a hand on his own which was stroking him, he should have known that Jake Baker would not stick to the no touching rule, but he didn't care as he allowed the smaller hand to take his owns place.

Jake couldn't believe that Daniel was letting him touch him, and he couldn't believe how hard the older boy was, the feeling of his hard dick felt awesome to him. Jake let his free hand push his shorts down while he continued to play with Daniel's member; he needed to touch himself while he was touching this perfect older boy. Jake heard a small moan and turned his head to follow it to its source and looked at Kenneth who had similar thoughts and was touching his brothers thighs and ass slowly, the boy gained courage with each soft caress of his brother body.

Daniel just stood there with his hands behind his head as the soft and small hands of the two younger boys touched him in all the right places, he could not believe that this was really happening but he was VERY glad that it was, these two boys were doing things to him that he didn't know anyone could. Daniel had had his fare share of both girlfriends and boyfriends but none of them had been able to give him this much pleasure with just touching, his skin felt on fire everywhere those hands trailed.

Kenneth let his hands trail up and down his brothers body, his own straining erection long forgotten as his thoughts were filled by his brothers nine inches which Jake was stroking slowly. Kenneth saw the way his brother licked and bit his lips, the way his eyes fluttered closed, it made him feel something strange deep inside of himself. Kenneth let one of his hands trail to his brothers leaking dick, he closed his hand over the head and started to tease Daniel who could not keep the moans in any longer, it was music to the boys ears, hearing his brother make those sounds made his own member twitch.

Daniel was not going to last if these two kept it up, and there was still so much he wanted to do, he really didn't want this pleasure to end. The older boy removed the young hands from his body and got down on his knees between the two pool chairs and took hold of the two young dicks before he started to stroke them slowly. It was now his turn to give these two pleasure, he loved how they sounded. It must have been the first time someone else touched them there because the sounds they were making sounded to new, even to them.

Daniel saw the two younger boys come undone from his touches, they were both close from the sounds they were making, and just as that thought passed through his head Jake came across his own scrawny chest and all over his hand, Daniel kept up stroking until the boy couldn't take it anymore. The older boy turned his attention to his brother who has yet to cum, and from the way his face looked Daniel knew that he was close but was trying to hold back so Daniel did something new.

Daniel engulfed his brothers little dick and swallowed it down whole, he listened as Kenneth came undone and came into his awaiting mouth, he tasted his brother and he liked it. When Daniel was sure that he got all of his brothers release he pulled off and looked at the face that looked like pure bliss and smirked at his brother. After the two boys came down from their highs and refocused their attention back on him Daniel got back up, "How about you two return the favour" he said holding his nine inches for them.

Kenneth was the first to take hold of his brother and with lust filled eyes asked the question the older boy want him to, Daniel just nodded his head for him to continue and then bit back a moan as he felt his brothers tongue lap at the pre-cum leaking from his large head. Jake was not about to be out done by the other boy, he quickly dove in and start to lick at whatever Kenneth couldn't fit into his mouth, which was most of it.

"Good… so good guys" Daniel managed to get out, Jake had travelled lower and was now sucking on his balls while Kenneth continued to take more and more of him into his small mouth, he was in heaven. Daniel was not going to last, not with both of them giving him such great head; he was glad he agreed to this, so very glad.

He was sweating, heavily and the warm sun was beating down on his skin making him hotter, the tongues licking and teasing were doing the same as the sun, it was sending him closer and closer. His whole body felt like it was on fire, and it felt fantastic but when the slightest cool breeze picked up from the lake and blew over his heated skin he couldn't contain himself any longer.

He felt his orgasm from the tips of his toes to the hair on his head, he had never felt like this before and just before his release hit he knew that this was going to be one fucking amazing release. Daniel threw his head back and let out something between a groan and a moan that was quite loud as he shot his load into his brothers mouth, who could only take two shots before pulling off and getting a fascial from his big brother.

It felt like his orgasm lasted forever but it was only a minute, maybe two. Kenneth was licking his lips and Jake was cleaning up his sensitive cock, the lick and the image of his brother made him start to get hard again, he was so glad that he could cum more then once and from the looks of it youth was on the younger boys' side as they to were hard.

"Want to take this up to my room, I can give you a hand with those" Daniel said and pointed to the two boys' members. Jake and Kenneth didn't even need to say anything; they just grabbed their clothes and ran towards the house. "I can't to enjoy them some more" the older boy said as he to picked up his discarded clothes and started towards the house.

Charlie couldn't believe his eyes, he had just watched Daniel not only touch Jake but his own brother to, but what he really couldn't believe was that he was hard, extremely hard… and slightly curious, so he got up from where he was hiding behind a bush near the lake and started towards the house, he had a feeling what they were going to do next and he really wanted to watch… maybe even take part.

So what did y'all think, good or bad, please leave comments in a review below. Also I wanted to ask if I should add in more characters to this and write an Baker/ Murtaugh m/m orgy, let me know. Hope everyone has a great holiday season.

**_To anyone even thinking of flaming us for writing this fic, don't cause when you flame me your only flaming yourself cause nobody told you to read this fic, you read it from your own free will._**

We do requests, from holiday (New Years, Halloween, Christmas etc…), birthday, or any other type of requests, just drop us a PM and we will give you a wet dream.

Written by Incubi. _Work is at AO3 and _


End file.
